A New Beginning
by PrincessLyra94
Summary: What if Lyra was not an only child but she had a twin sister and three older half sisters. What is Lyra and her sisters were friend with the sailor scouts. What if Mrs. Coulter had come to get Lyra and her sisters when she was younger. Fallow them on an Adventure full of romance and betrayal. As they find out the lies that surround their past, present and future.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Chapter One

One dark and stormy night in London England Marisa Coulter sat alone in her study thinking to herself with a smile on her face it is almost time soon I will have my precious angles back and finally get my revenge on Lord Asriel. He was a fool to betray me and soon he will pay .Fallowing this thought Marissa burst into evil laughter. Meanwhile in Oxford England four girls sat in their room at Jordan Collage unaware of what was transpiring in London. The older of the four at age fourteen almost Fifteen was already a stunning beauty with dark raven curls and dark brown eyes so dark they were almost black her name was Robin. Next came the twins also stunning beauties with dark raven curls dark brown eyes at the age of twelve almost thirteen named Ari and Anna. The youngest one at six almost seven was already turning stunning beauty with light blond hair and the same dark eyes a Robin, Ari and Anna her name was Lyra. "Robin do you ever wonder about yours Ari's and Anna's Mother "asked Lyra?

"Yes I do I have a feeling that mine and Ari's and Anna's mother is not dead despite what Master told me."

"What about you Lyra," Robin asked? "I don't think that my parents are dead ether. In fact I think that the Master and Lord Asriel are keeping us away from our parents, 'Lyra told her. "That is true but why, "asked Robin

"I don't know," Lyra replied.

"Well let's get some sleep I have a feeling that we will need it, "said Robin.

"Ok good night Robin," said Lyra.

"Good night Lyra," Robin replied.

As Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra slept blissfully unaware to the plot around them Mrs. Coulter was sitting in her study thinking to herself how do I get them out of Jordan Collage because Master sure as hell will not just hand them over to me. I know I will use my charm to get to know the girls and get to come with me. And if the master still will not give them to me I will use my influence as an agent of the Maginsterum to get him to see reason. Laughing to herself Marisa Coulter turned the light in her study and went to bed.

The next day in Oxford England in the court yard at Jordan Collage Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra were walking when they heard someone callout "Hey Robin Ari Anna Lyra wait up."They turned to see the blond haired blue eyed Mina along with Serena who also had blond hair and blue eyes, the blue haired and eyed Ami. Fallowed by the black haired violate eyed Rei and the brown haired green eyed Lita running toward them.

"Mina, Serena, Ami. Rei, Lita what are you guys doing here, "Exclaimed Robin running toward them with opened arms fallowed by Ari, Anna and Lyra who also had opened arms,

"Duh were here to see you" said Serena with her blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"I can't believe you guys are here," exclaimed Robin giving each of them a hug before stepping back so Ari, Ann, and Lyra could give them each a hug.

"Believe it," said Lita before they started walking into the Collage to catch up.

Meanwhile in London Marisa walked into her study to sit down and go though her mail. As she is going through the mail she finds letter from Dame Hannah

My dear Marisa, I hope this letter finds you well. I received a letter from the Master of Jordan Collage inviting me and my top scholars to a dinner party on September 14 1996 and I instantly thought of you. I was wondering if you would like to join me. It has been too long since I saw you

last and miss your company. Let me know what you decide.

Love

Dame Hannah

"This is perfect. I can join Dame Hannah at the dinner party and get Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra out of Jordan without any unwanted problems. But how do I manage to get the Master to agree to let them come without much trouble.

"you can either threaten or blackmail the Master," said Marisa's demon a golden monkey named Oz.

"Oz you are a genius that is the perfect plan," Marisa exclaimed.

"Duh I am you," Oz replied rolling his eyes.

"Someone's cocky, "Marisa said

"It is not being cocky if it is the truth. Which it has to be or that means that ether I have been lying to you or someone else has. My money is on somebody else has seeing as I cannot lie to you your to smart," Oz told her.

"I do not know if that was a compliment or an insult, "Marisa said.

"It was a compliment Marisa," Oz told her

"Thank you I guess," said Marisa.

"You're welcome, "said Oz

"I am going to write Dame Hannah now," said Marisa '

My Dearest Dame Hannah, I am well. I am honored that when you received an invite from the Master of Jordan Collage that you thought instantly went to me. You are right it has been to long since we last saw each other and even longer since I have seen the Master and I miss you both terribly. With that in mind it gives me great pleasure to inform you that will be able to join you at The Masters Dinner party on September 14 1996 and I am looking forward to seeing you and the Master. I hope this Letter finds you well.

Love Always

Marisa Coulter

Two weeks Later Robin, Ari, Anna, Lyra, Serena, Mina, Ami, Rei and Lita were sitting in Courtyard at Jordan Collage When the Master walk up and said "I am having a dinner party tonight and I want you girls to attend it starts at 7:00 a clock But I want you there at 6:50."

"Yes Master, "they replied.

Later that afternoon as the guests were arriving the girls were in Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra's apartments finishing getting ready for the dinner party.

"Lyra hurry up and get in here so I can fix your hair when I'm done with Ari's," Robin called. "Coming," Lyra called back.

"Why do you think the master wanted us there early," asked Ami

"I don't know any ideas Robin," said Lita ?

"No but it's weird is it not that all the sudden the Master wants us to come to his Dinner." Robin replied.

"Yes it is," said Ami

"You guys are being paranoid it is probably just that there are people that Master wants us to meet maybe some cute boys," Mina told them.

"Only you would think that the Master invited us to a dinner party t meet boys," Robin replied. "Hey I'm just looking on the bright side," Mina said

"True," the others replied.

Ten minutes later they were standing outside the Master's lodge knocking on the door. After a few minutes the door opened and reviled the Master who said

"Right on time girls come on in and fallow me there are guest anxious to see you.

"Who," asked Robin and Ami?

"You will see soon enough."

"Ah here we are wait here while I go find the guests who want to see you," A few minutes later Robin Ari Anna and Serena felt an arm go around waist and a hand cover their eyes. They wiped around to find four smiling faces.

"Beryl, Nehellenia, Jewel, Matt are you guys trying to us a heart attack and kill us," exclaimed Robin, Ari, Anna, Serena.

"Yes we were and you're still alive darn," said Beryl Nehellenia and Jewel smiling at their respective goddaughters.

"Hah very funny we have a group of comedians," Robin said sarcastically.

"Hey you asked," said Nehellenia warping her goddaughter in a hug.

"How have you girls been?" asked Beryl for the group.

"We been well and you," they answered

"We been have well to," the adults said.

A few minutes later Lyra came up fallowed by the others you left to give them some alone time with their godparents saying

"You guys will never guess who here".

"Please tell me it's not cute boys because if it is we will NEVER hear the end of it from Mina," Robin said.

"Don't worry Butterfly it's not unless you consider us cute boys," said an amused voice. Robin, Ari Anna and Serena turned around to four very amused faces and exclaimed

"Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista we can't believe you are here. What are you doing here".

"We are here to see you all because we missed you of course," said Michelle. "I 'm so happy that you are here," said Robin. Nobody got chance to reply because they saw the Master walking toward them and beside him was a woman with short raven curls.

"It's Mama," a stunned Ari to Robin and Anna in their minds though there physic link.

"Ari are you sure," asked a equally stunned Anna

"Yes I'm sure. What is she doing here and what does she want," asked Ari

"I don't know but I bet we fixing to find out and remember to act like you don't know her we are not supposed to remember her," Robin said.

"Right,"

"Girls come here there is someone I want you to meet,"

"yes master" "Figures they would disappear, "said Ari under her breath.

"Girls this is Mrs. Coulter. Mrs. Coulter this is pointing to them all starting with Lyra. "Lord Asriel's Nice Lyra on her right are Robin, Ari and Anna, next to Anna is Serena fallowed by Mina, Ami, Rei and Lita. Last but not least we have Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista.

"Nice to meet you all," said Mrs. Coulter

"Nice to meet you to," replied the girls. Before anyone could say anything else both Ari and Anna stormed off.

"Ari Anna wait where in the world are you going?"Robin called after them.

"You better go after them Robin," said the master. Robin just nodded her head and went after her sisters.

"What hell was that," asked Robin when she found her sisters

"Did you see that she acted like she had never seen us before or had any clue who we are." Ari exclaimed

"what did you expect Ari we aren't supposed to know who she is plus she hasn't seen us in seven years she might not have recognized us. Were bound to look different," Robin pointed

"I don't know what hell I was expecting and as far as not recognizing us she is our mother. Mothers are supposed to recognize their kids no matter what. Ari said with tears running down her face.

"I see what this is about, It's about yours and Anna's fantasy that mama would come find us and take us home and we would live happily ever after. That might still happen we don't know why she is here. Now go wash up and I will see you back in the party in a few minutes," Robin told them.

Back at the party Robin walked up to the others and the Master asked "Every thing ok."

"Yes there just having a hard time with Elizabeth and Isabella being sick," Robin replied.

Thirty minutes later the girls were sitting talking when Amara said "What is he doing here," looking and pointing Robins ex boyfriend Alan.

"Isn't he supposed to be in jail," Mina asked.

"Yes he is why in the hell did they let him out," exclaimed Hotaru.

"Do want us to beat the hell out him Robin because we will," said Lita and Amara.

"Ya we totally will," the others said.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it but he isn't worth time or energy," Robin told them.

Before anyone could say a world the bell singling the start of dinner rang. When they reached the dining room find that they were to sit at the table with the Master, senior scholars, Mrs. Coulter and their godparents.

"At least we aren't sitting with Alan because I don't know if I could make though the meal without poisoning him," Amara whispered to Ari

"Amara as much as I agree with you the he should be dead poisoning him in front of the Master is not the right thing to do," Ari told her.

"So are you saying that if the Master wasn't here you'd let me poison him," said Amara

"Oh totally," Ari replied with an evil smirk. As they were walking up to the high table the others who had heard Ari's and Amara's conversation were shaking their heads and rolling their eyes at their friends. After they all took their seats the Master asked "Girls how are your lessons going." "Very good Master,"

"Robin you started taking an art and a music class didn't you," asked the Master "Yes I did," "How are they going," "Very well thank you,"

"So that's why you had paint in your hair the other day." Mina said

"yes Mina that why I had paint in my hair. Any way Michelle how is your new album going," asked Robin? "

It is going very well but don't think your off the hook just because you asked about my album we will talk about this later young lady," said Michelle in her no nonsense tone while pointing her fork at Robin

"Ya ya whatever you say mom," said Robin being the smart ass she is.

"I know you did not just say that, said Michelle.

"Yes I did so what," Robin. "Oh no you didn't "said Michelle

"oh yes I did," Robin."

The others were watching the argument with amusement but Ari took pity on her older sister and decide stop the argument by saying "I Finished my first young Adult story.

"Ari that really great news," said Michelle.

After many words of praise dinner went smoothly and the girls went to bed with

smiles on their faces. Meanwhile in a castle in Castile Spain two women drew their last breaths and died. Early the next morning in Oxford England the girls were woke up by someone knocking on the door to their apartments. When Lyra with others right behind her open the door a feeling of dread wash over as it was reviled that it is was the Master in the door away."Girls sit down there is something I have to tell you." They did the Mater look at them with tears in his eyes and said "I regret to tell you that at 7:00 Am on this day September 15th 1996 Isabella of Castile and Elizabeth of York were found dead in their rooms at Castile Castle I am so sorry let me know if there is anything I can do for you," For a moment one said anything it was if all the air and been suck out of the room. Then all at once thirteen gut wrenching cries of

"NO WHY THEM? ANY ONE BU THE THEM. THEY DID NOT DESERVE THIS.

Hearing the girls' cries of distress and grief Beryl, Nehellenia, Jewel and Serenity who were ready on their way to see the girls came running in the room. One look at the girls faces told them what had happened but to be sure they asked "Elizabeth and Isabella,"

"Yes sometime last night."

Then reality hit "Oh no Lex. What will happen to Lex?" almost instantly looks of grief were replaced with looks of sadness and worry and then Robin pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling,"asked Mina

. "You will see," and put the call on speaker phone.

When the call was answered they heard the less perky voice of Garcia say "hey baby doll what can I do for you today?"

"Hey Emily Anne We need you to see if Elizabeth and Isabella's wills have cleared and I need you to change the travel records to say that we can attend the funeral ,"said Robin.

"let me see the wills are still being settled and the travel records have been changed to say you can attend the funeral and I will call you when the wills clear you girls take care of them," said Emily Anne

"we will," the others said.

"Bye every one," "Bye Emily Anne,"

"We are going be in so much trouble when this is done," said Ami.

"Ami" exclaimed the others.

"What this plan is bound to blow up in our faces," Ami told them.

"Are you saying we should not go to the funeral," asked Rei.

"No we definitely should go; I'm just pointing out how much trouble we are going to be in but it's worth it." Ami replied.

"Catch me Robin I'm going to faint," Mina said dramatically.

"Mina you are such a Drama Queen," Robin said with a laugh.

"Yep that's why you love me," said Mina.

"That your personality and loving nature," Robin replied. Two hours later Robin's started ring it was Emily Anne. "Hey Emily Anne what did you find out," asked Robin?

"First things first can you put the call on speakerphone?"

"Sure give me a second. OK you're on speakerphone."

"Ok according to Isabella's will states that Lex will go where Robin, Ari, Ann and Lyra are and god forbid in the event something happened to them Lex will go with Serena and Darien. Isabella's will also states That Robin gets her diamond tiara and that her Ari, Anna and Lyra will split the jewelry that she didn't leave to Catherine, Mary and Elizabeth. Her only request in that is that Lyra gets her rosary. Ami will get her chess set. Ami, Robin and Darien with their favorite books for her personal collection. Serena and Mina will split her ball gowns. Mina will get her gold hair brush and mirror set while Serena with get her silver one. Rei will get her ruby tiara and all her ruby hair clips. Lita will get all her cook books and her emerald hair clips. Hotaru will get her sapphire tiara and hair clips. Amara will get her Piano and music. Michelle will get her violin and music. Also Michelle and Robin split her art supplies. Trista will get her sewing supplies and Digital camera. Elizabeth's will states that Robin will get her gold tiara and Lyra will get her silver one. Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra will also spilt her jewelry that she didn't leave to Anne, Ellie, Kristen and Dina. Ami will get her laptop. Ami, Robin and Darien will get their favorite books from her personal collection. Serena will get her diamond tiara. Mina will get her bronze tiara. Rei will get her scrapbooking supplies. Lita will get all her cook books and emerald tiara. Hotaru will get violin and music. Amara will get piano music. Michelle will get her music composition books. Trista will get her pearl tiara." Emily Anne told them.

"Thanks Emily Anne," said the girls

"No problem let me know if you need anything else," said Emily Anne,

"Bye Emily Anne."

"Bye girls."

A few days later there was a knock on the girl's door Robin opened to find the Master and a girl with raven curls and dark brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two "Lex is that really you," Asked a stunned Robin "Yes Robin it's really me. Hi everyone," Lex said "Hi Lex," they said. Robin moved aside to let Lex and the Master come into the room. Lex came in but the Master did not instead he turned to Lex and said "I will leave you to catch up and I will be back later." With that the Master left. Lex turned the girls and said "I brought some your stuff." While the girls were going through their stuff from Elizabeth and Isabella elsewhere in the collage the Master walked in to his study to find the person had left to met was already in his study. "Of course you are already here," said the master taking his seat. "Did expect anything else Master," asked his guest? "No I would not expect anything else from you Marisa. Even though I know the answer I am going to ask any way. Why are you here Marisa," he asked with a sigh "You are right Master you do know why I am here," she said with a smirk . "You cannot take them and I will not let you," the Master said with an icy glare. "I can and I will," Marisa says with a smile while holding out a piece of paper for the Master to see. "You see I never gave up my custody rights to Robin, Ari, Anna or Lyra. So you see you do not really have a choice," Marisa said with smirk. "Fine but you are explaining this not me. Wait here I will go get them," said the Master heading toward the girl's apartments. About ten minutes later the master knocked on the door to the girl's apartments before opening the door. When he opened the door he noticed Robin was not in the room and asked "Were is Robin," "She had a phone call she is in her room," Mina answered. Then they heard Robin's bedroom door opened and she walked back in the room. "Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra I need you to come with me." "Yes Master." As they neared the Master's study each in their own thoughts they heard the familiar click of heels and turned to find the last person they expected to see "Kristen you should not be here." "What no hello Master?" "I do not have time for this right now." "I know she is here and what she is trying to do. What I do not understand is why you are letting her do it." "She never gave up her custody right I do not have a choice." "Wait a minute don't we get a say in this."Robin asked "Yes you, Ari and Anna do. Lyra on the other hand does not and since I know that all three of you will go where ever Lyra is I am intervening and taking you with me. She does not have any right to take you." "And you do Kristen after the hell you put Robin though put all of s though. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SET ROBIN UP WITH THAT BASTERD," Ari screamed! "Yes I do. Everything I did was to protect you girls." "PROTECT US! SETING ROBIN UP WITH AN ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND WAS TO PROTECT HER. SETING ANNA AND I WITH A VERBALLY ABUSIVE BEST FRIEND WAS TO PROTECT US. YA RIGHT!" " I had my reasons for doing those things and yes I was suppose to protect you. "OH REALLY HOW WAS ROBIN WINDING UP IN A COMA FOR TWO MONTHS PROTECTING HER. SHOULD COULD HAVE DIED SHE ALMOST DID," Ari screamed at Kristen. "Ari you need to calm down," the Master cut in. "NO I WON'T CALM DO! WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH HER.? YOU ALWAYS SIDE WITH HER. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US INSTEAD YOU JUDT STOOD THERE AND LET THIS HAPPEN. I HATE YOU BOTH! Ari yelled and turned around and ran off. "Robin I …" "NO DON'T JUST DON'T SAY IT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE BOTH OF YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN," ROBIN SCREAMED and went to find Ari. Where did Ari run off to? Will the girls to with Marisa t London? Stay tuned to find out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three After leaving the Master and Kristen Robin Anna and Lyra ran back to their apartments. When they reached their apartments they opened the door saying "Guys we need your help finding Ari were outside the Master study when we ran into Kristen and Ari got into it with Kristen. Then she ran off," "Ok lets go find Ari," said Amara. After half an hour of searching they found Ari. "Ari thank god we found you," Robin said but then she noticed that Ari was not alone. "What hell are you two doing here," Robin said with an icy glare. "What no hello for old friends?" "You two are not what I would considering that the last time I saw you Mike was when I broke up with you after I caught you cheating on me and the last time I saw Alan before the other night was the night he beat me so hard I wound up in the hospital in a coma for almost two months." "Well to answer your question we saw Ari crying and figured that you would be here sooner or later and we could deliver this message back off and tell your friends the same unless you want someone else to get hurt," and with that they were gone. "What the hell was that about," asked Mina? "I think I know lets go inside and I will explain," Robin told them. Once they were back in their apartments and they had sat down Robin stated to explain "There is something that Ari, Anna and I have been keeping from you all. Our mother is not dead. About nine and a half years ago certain events that it is not my place to revile unfolded leading our mother to erase our memories and brought us to Jordan Collage hoping that we would be safe from the plot unfolding around us. Unfortunately that did not happen because our memories were not successfully erased and Kristen also found us. I am telling you this because our mother is here at Jordan and she wants to take us to London. Our mother is Mrs. Coulter and she is not just mine, Ari and Anna's mother she also Lex's and Lyra's mother. "But how? Why didn't you tell me before," asked Lyra? "That is our fault," Serenity from the door way were she was standing with Mrs. Coulter. "Once we realized that Robin Ari and Anna still had their most memories we decide that it was safer for everyone if the truth stay hidden until it was time for it to come out," said Serenity. "Then it really is time isn't it," asked Robin "I am afraid so darling," said Mrs. Coulter "Do you want to do the spell or do you want us t do it," asked Serenity. "I will do it," said Robin "Everyone please form a circle and join hands," asked Serenity they did "Ready Robin?" "Ready Serenity and Robin started saying the spell. It is time for us to remember the truth let us remember all that has been hidden from us. Once Robin finished the spell all the girls started to glow. "Well there are remembering," Marisa said. "Yes they are," Serenity answered. "I just hope they do not hate us," Marisa said. "I do not think they will hate us. They will more than likely be upset with us," Serenity. Thirty minutes later the girls woke up. "Let get me this straight Serena. You Mina, Robin, Ari, Anna, Lex and Lyra are cousins now and in the Silver Millennium," Rei asked. "Yep that right I will explain the rest. As you all know Robin was born ten days before me but while Mother and Aunty Marisa were pregnant they decide that we would both be presented to the public on the same day.` Which we were I was presented as Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom and the Lunar Dream Kingdom and Robin was presented as Princess Robin of the Lunar Dream Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. What you don't know is that if anything happened to mother I would go into Aunty Marisa's care same with Robin if anything happened to Aunty Marisa but if something happened to both of them we were to go into Aunty Nehellenia care. You also don't know that Robin is Sailor Lunar Dream and that Ari, Anna, Lex and Lyra are also sailor scouts. Ari is Sailor Elemental Mars. Anna is Sailor Elemental Mercury. Lex is Sailor Elemental Jupiter and Lyra is Sailor Elemental Venus." "Is there a Sailor Elemental Moon and if so who" asked Lita. "There is. Elemental Moon is Nephrenia who is also our cousin," Serena answered. "Why now very has been peaceful," asked Ami? "Actually Ami it has not been peaceful there has not been any attacks that looked like anything but typical murder, Kidnapping ECT. There for we felt like we should not get involved and cause people to panic because they think the police can't handle it. Plus they have been planning the best way leer us out," Trista told her. "Ya and they found it," Robin said. "Are you suggesting that the enemy Killed Elizabeth and Isabella to leer us out," Ami asked? "No that is not what I am suggesting that is exactly what I am saying," Robin replied. "Then there is a good chance that they will attack at the funeral. We need to be on our guard," Mina told them. "Oh that reminds me we are leaving for London in morning. Have fun packing," Serenity said as she was walking out the door with Marisa. "Please tell me she did not just say that," Serena whinnied. "Sorry Sere she did say that," said Lita. "But I HATE packing," Serena cried! "The sooner you stop whining and start packing the sooner we can sink off and have fun," said Rei. After about thirty minutes of packing they finished packing and started off to the local club. "We are going to be in so much trouble," Ami said. "Ami quite being such a worrywart. Relax and have some it is our last night of freedom before we go to London," Robin told her. "Ya Relax Ami," the others replied. "Alright I surrender I'm out numbered ," said Ami. "Yes onward to the club were fun and dancing awaits us," Mina said. About ten they reached the club and inside to find five people they did not except find. "Darien , Malachite, Neflite, Zoicite and Jedite what are doing here aren't you suppose to be training," the girls asked? "We are taking a break for a few days and decide to surprise you guys because we missed you," Malachite answered. "That is sweet we missed you to," Said Mina. "Since you guys have been out of the news loop you don't know what's happened right," Serena asked? "Right what has happened," asked Neflite "A lot let's get sodas and sit down then we will get you caught up," Serena. Once they were all sitting down Serena turned to Robin and asked "Do you want to start?" "Sure it all started three weeks ago one night before bed Lyra and I were talking and Lyra asked me if I ever wonder about mine Ari's and Anna's Mother. I told her that I did and that I did not think that's she was dead. Anyway last night the Master had a dinner party and invited us. Turns out I was right because Mine, Ari's and Anna's Mother was a guest at the party. The dinner party went fairly well and we were all happy but that happiness was not to last. The next day nine o'clock there was a knock on the door to our rooms, robin paused and took a deep breath before continuing it was the Master and he came to tell us that Elizabeth and Isabella were dead. Then a today Lex came to stay with us and then this afternoon the Master came to our rooms and said for us to ,come with him. I figured that he was taking us to his study to tell that we were going to go to London with mom in the morning which we all are but now the way we ran into Kristen. Ari got into a fight with Kristen and ran off. When we found Ari Alan and Mike were with her. They told us to back off and you know the rest. "First things first are all of you ok and is there anything we can do," the guys asked? "Yes we are all fine and Yes help us defeat the basterds that killed Isabella and Elizabeth and protect Lyra , Robin, Serena and Nephrenia and their crystals at all cost," Michelle and Ami at the same time. "Without you even asking," said the guys. After finishing their drinks most of girls hit dance floor Serena with Darien, Mina with Malachite, Ami with Zoicite, Rei with Jedite , Lita with Neflite, Amara with Michelle, Ari and Anna with Lex and Lyra. While the others were dancing Robin, Trista and Hotaru sat talking. "I wish it was peaceful like this all the time," Robin said with a sigh. "Me too they look so happy and care free," said Hotaru. "Yes they do," said Trista. "Do you think they have strength and will power to fight and injure people who were their friends," asked Hotaru? "I hope so," Robin answered. "I 'm sure they will," said Trista "I'm tired of worrying about the enemy. It is our last night of freedom before we have to start training again let dance or order more sodas relax and enjoy it," Robin said. "Yes," agreed Trista and Hotaru. After a lot of sodas and dancing everyone went home and went to sleep with smiles on their faces


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The next all the girls except Serena and Mina were sitting in the living room of their Dorm when Serenity and Mrs. Coulter knocked on before they came in. "Good Morning girls," said Serenity and Mrs. Coulter. "Good Morning," they replied. "Where are Serena and Mina," asked Serenity? "Where they usually are at 9:00 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday," Robin said shaking her head "Still in bed," Serenity said rolling her eyes. "Yep," Robin said also rolling her eyes. "Some things will never change," Mrs. Coulter shaking her head. "Tell me about it you think they would start to grow up and actually get up when their alarm went off. Anyway have you girls tried to wake them up," asked Serenity? "Yes five times the buckets of water are on the kitchen counter," Robin answered knowing what her Aunt was thinking. A few minutes later they heard screams of "Ahh that was cold Mom." And "Ahh that's cold Aunty Marisa. "Fifteen minutes or it will be ice water next time," Serenity and Mrs. Coulter as they were leaving. Screams of "Ice water why do you hate us," were heard from Serena and Mina as Serenity and Mrs. Coulter closed their bedroom doors. When Serenity and Mrs. Coulter walked back in the living room to find the rest of the girls on the floor laughing so hard their faces were red and tears were run down them. Then ten minutes later out of nowhere a familiar beam of pink light appeared and an eight year old Rini fell out of it on to the floor. "Hi guys," said Rini as she was standing up and dusting herself off. "Hey Rini," everyone but Mrs. Coulter said. Seeing the confused look on her mother's face Robin looked at Serenity and said "Will you handle this one while I go check on Serena and Mina?" "Yes I will," said Serenity. Robin nodded her head and went to check on Serena and Mina. Serenity turned to and said "Marisa meet Rini Serena's future daughter and you're great-nice." "Hello Rini," said Mrs. Coulter with smile. "Hello Aunty Marisa," said Rini. "Five minutes or I'm coming back in with the whip cream," Robin called. Five minutes later Serenity and Marisa left and then Serena and Mina walked into the living room and looked at Rini and said "Do we get a hug or are you going to just sit there." "Serena Mina,"Rini cried as she went to hug them. "So Rini what have you been up to since we last saw you, asked Mina? "I have been taking more art lessons and I started taking music lessons. What about you," asked Rini? "That's great I'm happy you found something you enjoy. I have been studying harder and working toward my dream of being an Idol," Mina answered. "That's great I'm proud of you. Can I hear you sing sometime," asked Rini? "Sure you can. In fact I love for you to," Mina answered. "Thank you Mina," said Rini. "You're welcome Rini." "Robin what have you been up to since I saw you last," asked Rini? "I have started taking art and music lessons again and yes you can see one my painting and yes I will sing and play the guitar." "That wonderful news I can't wait to see your painting and hear you perform," said Rini. "What about you Serena," asked Rini? "I have been studying harder and taking cooking lessons from Lita" Serena answered. "That good I'm proud of you," said Rini. "Thank you Rini," Serena said. "You're welcome Serena," "what about you Rei," asked Rini? "Some old same old," Rei answered. Rini gave her a knowing smile and turned to Lita and asked "What about you Lita?" "I have been working on my first cookbook." "That's great news," exclaimed Rini! Turning to Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Ari, Anna and Lyra and asked "How have things been going for all of you?" "Things have been good," they replied. "Rini don't get me wrong I'm thrilled that you here but why are you here," asked Robin? "I'm here because I wanted to come to visit and I wanted to go to Elizabeth's and Isabella's funeral," Rini answered. "Ok," Robin said. "We should start getting everything ready to go," Michelle told them. "Ya we should," said everyone but Rini said. "Where are you all going," asked Rini? "We are going to London with Aunty Serenity and Aunty Marisa," Mina answered. "Oh. Anything I can help with," asked Rini? "Yes you can Robin make sure that Serena and Lyra have all their stuff." Mina told her . "Ok," Rini said and went off to help Robin. Half an hour later Serenity came back in and asked, "Are you girls almost ready to go?" "Almost were just waiting on Serena and Lyra," Mina answered. "We heard that "Serena and Lyra yelled! "You were supposed to," Mina yelled back! Robin walked into the living room shaking her head saying, "I swear I'm going to change my name and leave the country." "What did Serena and Lyra do this time," Mina asked with sympathetic smile? "The question is what they did not do," Robin answered. "They're still packing aren't they," asked Mina? "Yes they are," Robin said. "Let me guess they can't find everything can they," asked Mina? "No they can't. This why I told them to pack everything last night but no they never listen. I give up they are impossible," Robin said with an exaggerated sigh as she flopped down on the couch. The others just looked at each other smiling and started laughing. "It's not funny guys." Serena and Lyra whined. "Yes it is and if you had finished all your packing last night like we told you to you would not have this problem," Serenity said. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door. When Mina opened the door they saw the guys standing there. "Come on in Guys," Mina told them "Thank Mina oh and Robin there is someone downstairs who wants to see you," said Malachite. "Alexi "she screamed running out the door and past Mrs. Coulter on her way down stairs. While Robin was running down stairs Mrs. Coulter walked in and asked "Why is Robin Running downstairs." "You will find out soon enough," Serena told her as she was walking in with Lyra. "And in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Said Mina. Right has she finished the door swung open reveling Robin and a blond haired green eyed boy. "Alex "Lyra screamed and ran over to him. "Lyra" Alex said while scooping her up into a hug. "Looks like you've been replaced Robin," Serena said with a smile. "Yes it does," Robin agreed. "You know what this is means right," Serena asked grinning evilly. "War," Robin stated also grinning evilly. With that said Lyra screamed while jumping out of Alex's arms and running out the door fallowed by Alex, Robin and Serena. "Really guys what are we eleven," Rei called out shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Hey no fair you're big than I am," Lyra exclaimed! "All is fair in love and war twerp," said Robin and Serena. "Robin, Serena and Lyra stop goofing around and get in here and help us," Darien called. "Or what Darien you'll pelt us with roses," Lyra called back. "Yes or I could just blackmail you," Darien replied. "As long as you remember that anything you have on us we have something twice as bad on you," Robin said as she was walking through the door fallowed by Serena, Lyra and Alex. "How did you manage that," asked Jedite? "We are girls we are naturally vindictive and conniving blackmailing is almost second nature to us," Robin replied. Everyone just laughed. Two Days later in London everyone was at Serenity's house getting ready to go to Elizabeth's and Isabella's funeral. The girls were in Serena's room talking. "Do you think we will run into Mike and Alan on the way to the funeral," asked Serena? "I hope not I am in the mood to deal with them today," Robin answered. "You who else will most likely at the funeral, said Mina? "No who," Serena asked? "Jason," said Mina. "God I hope not I do not want to see or talk to him," Robin said. "I hate to be the bear of bad news but he more than like be there after he is Elizabeth's grandson and Robin, Ari, Anna, Lex and Lyra's brother," said Ami. "He may be Elizabeth's grandson but he sure as hell is not my brother, Robin commented. "He is not our brother either," said Ari, Anna, Lex and Lyra. "I see you guys haven't forgiven Jason," a voice came from the doorway. "No we haven't can you blame us after what he did Susan," asked Robin? "No I cannot anyway Serenity sent me up here to tell you it is time to go," said Susan. "Everyone ready," asked Serena? "As we ever will ever be," answered Ari. Four hours later as they were getting ready to leave the grave site the girls heard the last three voices they expected to hear say "Hello girls it has been a while."


End file.
